This invention relates to a locking assembly for interconnecting two adjacent members with aligned apertures therethrough, such locking assembly being particularly suited to coupling links and similar chain type connections although certainly not being limited to such environment.
Coupling links comprising two generally U shape half links hingedly joined by means of a pin held in position by some form of locking mechanism are well known in the art. Reference my be had, for example, to Fink U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,550, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Reference may also be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,513,729; 3,134,221 and 3,373,560 described in the background of the Fink patent.
The coupling link disclosed in the Fink patent has been operationally and commercially quite successful. Such coupling link includes a retaining means for the coupling link hinge pin consisting of a body having a bore therethrough and a counterbore at one end thereof and a spring clip retained in said counterbore with the inner diameter of said spring clip being slightly smaller than the bore of the body and in coaxial alignment therewith embracingly to engage a central locking groove on the hinge pin to fix the axial position of the same. This spring type retention means provides a tight and dependable axial lock for the hinge pin under normal conditions of operation.
Occasionally, however, the coupling link is intentionally tampered with in an attempt to disassemble the coupling link. Although the retention means disclosed in the Fink application will resist relatively high axial loads on the hinge pin, the coupling link can be disassembled when the axial load reaches a magnitude sufficient radially to expand the spring clip to permit the pin to be released.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a locking assembly for interconnecting coupling half links or the like that is easily assembled but not easily disassembled. This object is accomplished by hinge pin retaining means consisting of either a drive pin received in a blind end bore in the locking assembly body or a spring clip in the locking assembly body being urged to a position offset with respect to the axis of the body bore. Both of these retention forms are relatively easily manufactured and installed and provide a coupling link that resists disassembly.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail a certain illustrative embodiment of the invention, this being indicative, however, of but one of the various ways in which the principle of the invention may be employed.